


Fontaine on Land

by Little_Bunny_fufu



Category: The Deep (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bunny_fufu/pseuds/Little_Bunny_fufu
Summary: As much as Fontaine Nekton loves living on a submarine, she wants to experience what it’s like to live above the sea and not constantly having near death experiences. Well, one can only hope. A.K.A. Fontaine goes to high school… on land… What could go wrong?





	Fontaine on Land

The Friendless Submarine

 

“It would be a great learning experience!” Fontaine Nekton followed her mother into the library where her father was hunched over his desk deciphering a new map he had shadily acquired from an ex-pirate. He looked up as she continued trying to convince her mother of her point; as she had been doing so for several days now. “You guys are all about those!”

“I’m just not sure this would be the kind of experience you think it would be,” Kaiko said holding firm before her face softened to one of concern. “You’ve been homeschooled your whole life, Fontaine. I’m afraid if we just dropped you into some random high school you’d not know what to do. Their ways of teaching is completely different to how we do it.” 

Fontaine rolled her eyes. “Well obviously! I’m pretty sure normal kids don’t learn about fossils by almost getting eaten by one!” She said, obviously thinking about the megalodon incident. Well that and that one time with the giant crocodile. Actually, now that she thought about it, she had been almost devoured by a disturbing amount of giant, supposedly non existent, creatures. 

“But that’s the best part of what we do Fontaine!” Ant bounced into the room, followed by his ever faithful fish, Jeffery, who swam through the tubes that went throughout the entire submarine. Ant got into what faintly resembled a fighter’s stance and started throwing what probably was supposed to look like intimidating kung fu moves. “The danger.” Kick. “The adventure.” Punch punch. “The new discoveries.” Here he tried to do a high kick he saw in a Karate Kid film but only succeeded in losing his balance and landing on the floor in a thud.

Fontaine laughed loudly, clutching her sides. “The only current danger here is you making me laugh to death by those moves.” 

Ant made a face as he pushed himself up and mocked her in a high voice. “The only danger, blah, blah.”

Here Will Nekton cut in, bringing the conversation back to what they were discussing previously, if for no other reason than to distract his children from getting into another argument. “I have to say I’m with Fontaine on this one, Honey. She should get to experience what it’s like to go to school. I enjoyed my highschool years very much.” Here his face become wistful as he thought back to his competitive swimming days. Lost in Nostalgia.

“Be that as it may,” Kaiko huffed, “Fontaine is two grades ahead of her age group in most of her classes. It would be pointless to go and be in classes she’s far too advanced for.” It was true. Living on a submarine had its pros and cons. Pros: you got to see things no one else has ever had and discover fantastic treasures. One of the cons, however, was that there was a lot of down time between discoveries and adventures. Traveling from one end of the ocean to the other could take a long time. To avoid being bored out of her mind, Fontaine often worked on her homework (she also spent a lot of time playing her guitar but that was more for destressing). She loved learning new things. This allowed her to be two grades ahead of where she was supposed to be in academics. While normally she was proud of this accomplishment, at this moment she was kicking herself for it. 

Here she lowered her eyes and spoke quietly, as if self conscious. “It wouldn’t be a waste of time to make some friends my age.” 

That is what made Kaiko rethink her entire argument. Yet another con of living on a submarine that traveled the world’s oceans: There were no other kids to spend time with. She had often worried about this fact, but her children had always seemed so happy with their lives that she had believed they were happy enough without friends. Judging by Ant’s face, he agreed with Fontaine. It looks like she had been wrong. She worried her lip between her teeth and weighed the options in her mind. She glanced back and at Fontaine who was still staring at her feet. She made a decision. 

“I’ll start looking at schools.” 

The joy that lit up Fontaine’s face was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this show instantly and have been plagued with little plot bunnies preventing me from sleep ever since I started watching. I only own the plot and ocs that will later appear. I sincerely wish I had come up with this show. Enjoy!


End file.
